Cutler Bullhorn
The Cutler Bullhorn is a vehicle in Just Cause (1). Appearance It's a 1980's style van with multiple side windows in the rear. It resembles a 1980's Chevy Van Camper. Always in a two-tone paint combination, where one color is always white. There's an extra steel bar at the front, as an improvement to its bumper. It's made by the fictional Cutler company. Performance It has an average top speed and good handling, but it's very slow off-road. Effectively it is the best van in the Just Cause game series. Versions and locations They're all white in the middle. *The San Esperito Military version is painted in a combination of gray and white. This version only appears on the beach, during the mission "Devil's Drop Zone". *A San Esperito Police Department version appears in a Guerrilla sidemission as a vehicle that needs to be hijacked. This is a Rare vehicle and cannot be saved. *The civilian version is seen in traffic, all over San Esperito. Obtaining the military one This has only been done on the PC version of the game. Just Cause Bugs and glitches differ by game version, so the garages might not function at this time in all game versions. *Step 1: Start a new game, deploy your parachute and land on the road south of the beach. *Step 2: Walk towards the beach only until San Esperito Military troops spawn. *Step 3: Turn around and face the road. A Cutler Bullhorn might spawn as soon as you turn around, or it may take some time. *Step 4: Hijack it as it drives past you. If done correctly, the driver's side door will open and the passengers will get out and attack you. *Step 5: Kill the enemy troops. If you don't, the Cutler Bullhorn can't turn around fast enough and will be destroyed when you try to escape. *Step 6: Drive to any Safehouse garage. Guerrilla 1 is the closest. *Step 7: Now finish the mission as normal. Gallery San Esperito Military version Military Bullhorn.png Military Bullhorn 3.png Military Bullhorn 2.png Cutler Bullhorn, military version, upper view..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, military version, front view..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, military version, left view..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, military version, rear view..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, military version, right side view..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, military version, view of the Engine.jpg|The engine. Cutler Bullhorn, military version, front inside view..jpg|Driver cabin. Cutler Bullhorn, military version, rear inside view..jpg|Trunk view. San Esperito Military Cutler Bullhorn.JPG|Inside a garage. San Esperito Police Department version Police Cutler Bullhorn in sidemission.JPG|The police version in a Guerrilla sidemission. Civilian version Cutler Bullhorn.jpg|A blue one. Red Bullhorn.png|A red one, in Esperito City. Red Bullhorn back.png Cutler Bullhorn, civilian version, side view from front..jpg|Rico is being driven around Merecure village by a Civilian man. Cutler Bullhorn, civilian version, side view from behind..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, civilian version, upper view..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, civilian version, front view..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, civilian version, side view..jpg Cutler Bullhorn, civilian version, rear view..jpg Miscellaneous Cutler Bullhorn, civilian and military version.jpg|Two versions: military version on the left, and civilian version on the right. (Real) Chevrolet, model -transvan camper-, year 1970.jpg|(Real) Chevrolet, model "transvan camper", year "1970". Videos How to obtain a military one. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito